


Los Méritos de Construir Carácter por Correr Desnudo y el Consumo excesivo de Skittles

by Higelaw



Series: Un Estudio en las Complejidades del Romance [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Horribles decisiones de vida, Horribles habilidades de coqueteo, M/M, Skittles, Traducción al español, apuestas - Freeform, lavanderia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higelaw/pseuds/Higelaw
Summary: Correr desnudo en realidad no es el ideal de diversión para Jisung, por lo que cuando tiene la oportunidad de robar algo de ropa, la toma.Y, tal vez, solo tuvo suerte de que fuese la secadora de ropa de Minho la que eligió abrir.





	Los Méritos de Construir Carácter por Correr Desnudo y el Consumo excesivo de Skittles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jezza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezza/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Character Building Merits of Naked Running and Excessive Skittle Consumption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314937) by [jezza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezza/pseuds/jezza). 

> ¡Hola!  
Este es un fic que amé demasiado y necesitaba que más personas lo leyeran, por lo cual decidí hacer una traducción al Español. Espero que les encante y les haga reir tanto como a mí!!
> 
> Si quieren contactar a la autora original, aquí están sus redes sociales  
Tumblr: thyme-machines  
Twitter: @thyme_machines

Jisung observa sus opciones. Tiene aproximadamente un segundo para decidir qué secadora va a saquear, porque quién sabe en qué momento entrará alguien a esta lavandería y lo encontrará allí, totalmente desnudo, a plena luz del día.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda", murmura. "Muy bien, de tin marín, dedo pingüé".

Rápidamente envía una disculpa a quien quiera que sea la pobre alma que está por despojar de su ropa recién lavada, pero sabe que las circunstancias son lo suficientemente atenuantes.

Lo primero que saca son un par de boxers, ¿perturbador e inmoral? Sí, ¿pero necesarios? Definitivamente sí. Se los pone rápidamente, tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que está haciendo.

Después, nota algo rosado que llama su atención, así que lo saca y ve que es un suéter, lo que a este punto también es una gran necesidad. El aire en la lavandería está _helado_.

Al menos, tiene la precaución de quitarse las gafas antes de ponerse el suéter sobre su cabeza.

"No es que no te veas lindo con mi ropa, pero ¿por qué la estás robando?"

"Mierda", Jisung se queja, quedando atascado en la parte superior del suéter. Intenta tirar de él, pero nada se mueve y cada vez se vuelve más consciente de su torso desnudo y del completo extraño que ahora está con él en la lavandería. "¿Podrías, uh- ayudar, por fa?"

Quienquiera que sea el que haya llegado en lo que podría ser el momento más embarazoso de Jisung, lo ayuda a forzar el suéter hacia abajo y sobre su cabeza, y Jisung parpadea inútilmente en los pocos segundos que le toma buscar sus gafas.

Pasa la mano por encima de la lavadora y se las pone tras encontrarlas, dando un salto cuando nota que el tipo está más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Y él es lindo - _ doble mierda. _

El chico da un paso atrás y ladea la cabeza, casi como si estuviera evaluando a Jisung y su sentido de la moda. Bueno, su  _ propio _ sentido de la moda, si es que sus palabras anteriores son reales.

Es la sonrisa sutil que juega en sus labios y la forma casi distraída en la que su cabello cae sobre sus ojos lo que hace que Jisung reconsidere.

_ Este chico no solo es lindo, es guapo. _

Y eso es diez veces peor.

"Ya, en serio, ¿por qué estás tomando mi ropa?", pregunta el chico, levantando las cejas lentamente de una manera que hace que Jisung comience a inquietarse levemente.

"Uh", se detiene un momento, "verás, es una historia un poco larga, podría llevarte todo el tiempo que no tienes, te ves como un tipo ocupado, con lugares donde estar, cosas por hacer, y ropa que recoger para salir de aquí".

"Bueno, recogería mi ropa si no estuvieras usando la mitad de ella".

_ Touché. _

Jisung se queja. "Está bien. Mis amigos y yo teníamos una apuesta, ¿sí? Aquel que comiera menos Skittles en un minuto tenía que correr desnudo por la universidad. Pensé que ganaría fácilmente porque podría solo empujarlos dentro de mis mejillas -míralas, son enormes-, pero al parecer eso no cuenta como comer. Yo realmente no quería tener que correr desnudo, mi pene no es tan impresionante; No puedo estar arruinando mi reputación de esa manera. Además, sigo trabajando en mis abdominales. No spoilers. Así que decidí parar en la lavandería y robar algo de ropa. Uh, tu ropa, supongo. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Iba a dejar una nota y devolverla luego! Bueno, tal vez no este suéter, está lindo”.

Jisung está tan concentrado en su historia que ni siquiera se da cuenta que el chico se echó al suelo a reír, y todo lo que puede hacer es darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda y esperar que no se ahogue.

"No… no es tan gracioso, ¿verdad?"

Y así, el chico se ahoga. "Amigo. Por supuesto que es gracioso ¿Qué de lo que acabas de decirme no es gracioso?

"No lo sé, quizás toda mi desgracia".

"Eh", el chico se encoge de hombros, "lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte".

"Sí", Jisung concuerda, asintiendo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo meter en un solo gesto. "Definitivamente tengo muchas opiniones sobre los méritos de construir carácter por correr desnudo y el consumo excesivo de Skittles".

"Exactamente."

Ambos asienten con un “hmmm” al mismo tiempo, y es asombroso lo sincronizados que están, incluso en el tono de sus voces. Esto envía al chico de vuelta al piso a carcajadas, y Jisung no muy está lejos de hacer lo mismo.

"Soy Minho", dice el chico cuando recupera el aliento, sonriendo un poco mientras extiende una mano.

"Jisung", responde, estrechando la mano de Minho.

"El rosa se ve bien en ti", dice de repente, moviendo los ojos entre el suéter y el rostro de Jisung.

Jisung arruga la nariz en un gesto. "¿De Verdad? No tengo mucha ropa rosa. Todavía estoy en mi fase emo".

"Tal vez deberías salir de ella", dice Minho, levantando una mano para jugar con la cruz que cuelga de la oreja izquierda de Jisung. "Pero esto es sexy".

"Gracias, lo hice yo mismo".

"¿Tú mismo te perforaste la oreja?"

Ups. Eso no era lo que Jisung quería decir, pero Minho lo distrae con la forma en que sus grandes ojos lo miran con demasiada atención.

"¿Sí?"

"Vaya, realmente eres emo", responde soltando un silbido.

"¿No pasaste por esa etapa?"

"No, nunca", replica Minho entre risas.

"Mm", concuerda Jisung, "eres demasiado sofisticado para eso".

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido".

"Claro, hazlo."

Minho aprovecha la ligera pausa para levantarse y sacar el resto de su ropa de la secadora. Jisung se siente un poco culpable: hay algunas camisas de botones abatidas por ahí que sin duda necesitarán del uso de una plancha, pero una emergencia es una emergencia.

Y su desafortunada carrera al desnudo es definitivamente una emergencia.

"¿Me ayudas a doblar mi ropa?"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de robarte la mitad", Jisung ríe, sacando una camisa de la secadora. Aprovechando que ya está siendo lo suficientemente estúpido por hoy, comienza a leer las letras estampadas en la parte delantera antes de doblarla en un cuadrado perfecto. "¿Equipo de baile?"

Hay más que solo admiración en su voz, lo sabe, pero bailar es genial. No es que él no pueda hacerlo: ha asistido más de lo necesario a clases de baile, pero es distinto y más inspirador cuando te encuentras con alguien que en realidad es un bailarín.

"Sí", responde Minho con algo de orgullo, "estudio danza".

Jisung casi llora. "Mierda. Eso es una locura".

"Sí y no. Es tan desafiante como cualquier otra carrera".

Jisung voltea los ojos. Estúpidas personas con talento y auto-desprecio.

"Okay, ¿pero eres bueno?"

Minho solo parpadea. "Sí."

Bueno, tal vez no tanto auto-desprecio.

"Engreído, ¿no?", murmura Jisung.

"Hey, tú preguntaste", dice Minho, "¿tú qué estudias?"

"Música."

"¿Y eres bueno?"

“Sí", responde.

Minho se ríe. "Y ahí lo tienes. Está bien admitir tus talentos. Solo mientras no estés mintiendo o alardeando”.

"O ambos."

Minho sigue riendo y Jisung odia lo atraído que se siente por este tipo que conoció literalmente hace dos segundos. Siguen doblando ropa, Minho toma los pantalones y Jisung las camisas por alguna regla tácita, y Jisung se sobresalta un poco cuando nota a Minho tirando de su suéter.

"Ponte esto."

Minho está sosteniendo un par de pantalones deportivos, demasiado largos para las cortas piernas de Jisung, y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño en confusión.

"Jisung, no tienes pantalones puestos".

"Ah. Sí."

Recibe los pantalones y se los pone tan rápido como puede.

Hay algo de silencio entre ellos; Minho solo observa a Jisung con ojos divertidos, y Jisung intenta no hacer combustión. No sabe en qué momento Minho decidió que él no era un degenerado y que era completamente inofensivo, pero obviamente, fue desde el principio.

Jisung se da cuenta que su imagen emo realmente no brilla cuando no tiene su ropa puesta.

"Tengo que regresar con mis amigos ahora", dice Jisung mientras mira su teléfono. "Me van a tirar mucha mierda por no terminar el castigo".

"Hey", Minho lo regaña, "tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu pene. Y si prefieres no mostrarlo a toda la universidad, entonces es lo justo".

"Trata de decirle eso a Changbin", Jisung suelta un suspiro. "Está extrañamente obsesionado".

"¿Con tu pene?"

"No, con avergonzarme."

"Qué bueno", dice Minho decidido, asintiendo levemente. "Me preocupaba tener algo de competencia".

“Espera, ¿qué?” Pregunta Jisung, levantando la vista del mensaje extremadamente enojado que estaba a punto de enviar al chat grupal.

"¡Nada! Vamos, vamos a caminar ".

Minho toma la mano de Jisung entre una de las suyas, y con la otra lleva su ropa, y caminan juntos hasta el otro extremo de la calle. Félix y Changbin han montado un campamento en la banca afuera de la universidad, comiendo de los Skittles sobrantes.

Como era de esperarse, Changbin se enoja tan pronto los ve.

"¡Yah! ¡Han Jisung! ¿Por qué llevas ropa?”

"Sí, Jisung," Félix frunce el ceño. "Al menos sigue las reglas si vas a inventar este estúpido juego en primer lugar".

"Espera, ¿fue idea tuya?", Pregunta Minho, y Jisung sabe que está a punto de partirse de risa otra vez.

"Shhh, eso no es importante en este momento", dice, regresando la mirada hacia Changbin y Felix. "Dijeron que no podía pedirle ropa a nadie. Así que no pregunté".

"¿La robaste?" Félix grita, luciendo positivamente sorprendido por el escándalo, mientras que Changbin se ve impresionado e irritado.

"Tal vez te enseñé bien..." Bin reflexiona, antes de dirigir su atención a Minho. "¿Y es este el tipo cuya ropa no pediste?"

"Tal vez..." murmura Jisung, tirando de la mano de Minho ocultarlo tras de sí. Felizmente lo esconderá de Changbin el mayor tiempo posible.

"Jisung", Minho sonríe. "No sé qué intentas hacer aquí, soy más alto que tú".

Jisung se detiene. "Dejen de aliarse en mi contra. Todos ustedes son terribles".

Talvez hace un puchero para dar efecto.

"Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo algunos M&M que comer, porque los Skittles no son una mierda".

Se va pisando fuerte hacia las escaleras, pero olvida que aún está sosteniendo la mano de Minho, y solo logra ser halado hacia atrás hasta que su espalda choca con el pecho de Minho.

"No tan rápido", se burla Minho. "¿Podrías darme tu número? Quiero ver tu pene poco impresionante.”

Jisung se ruboriza con el fuego de mil soles. Puede sentirlo.

"Solo cuando mis abdominales estén listos", dice, sacando la lengua.

Minho sonríe. "Claro, no puedo tener spoilers".

Justo al lado, Changbin prácticamente se está cagando a sí mismo, golpeando el brazo de Félix con demasiada fuerza. Jisung se gira para fulminarlos con la mirada, logrando que se callaran por dos segundos antes de reiniciar las carcajadas.

Jisung suspira. Tomará lo que pueda. Regresando la mirada al frente, Minho le sonríe suavemente, al borde de volver a caerse de la risa.

"¡Cállense!", gruñe mientras le arrebata el teléfono a Minho y mete su número a golpes. "Escríbeme pronto".

"Lo haré, cariño."

Minho se va tras despedirse, y Jisung sube directo hasta su dormitorio, seguido de los silbidos de Changbin y los gritos de sorpresa de Felix.

"Wow, Sungie", Changbin bromea, "Saliste y te conseguiste a un hombre adulto funcional. Uno capaz de lavar la ropa.”

“Dios, Bin", Jisung frunce el ceño, "no lo hagas sonar tan falso".

Changbin se burla. "Tú eres el que robó la ropa de la lavadora de un tipo al azar..."

Jisung le cierra la puerta en la cara a Changbin, asegurándose de que el pequeño idiota vea su dedo medio antes de recibir el portazo. Y si Jisung comienza a reírse solo en su habitación, nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

Dejándose caer sobre su cama, tira del suéter de Minho más fuerte alrededor de sí mismo. De verdad que es un lindo tono de rosa, y solo puede imaginar las maravillas que el color hace con el cuerpo de Minho.

Y evidentemente saca a relucir a la anciana que Jisung lleva adentro.

Pero nada de eso importa cuando su teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de los pantalones deportivos de Minho y lo saca para encontrar un mensaje del mismo hombre.

_ ¿Alguna posibilidad de spoilers? _

Jisung chilla un poco muy fuerte antes de buscar en Google cómo tomar la mejor selfie sin camisa.


End file.
